


Wake Up, Wake Up, Dreaming

by Bloodinwriting



Series: Starverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is lost and alone, but someone comes to save him from the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Wake Up, Dreaming

Castiel stands in the darkness, a deep fear starts to grow within him as he is consumed with the dark. There is nothing around him, his fear building further as he continues to try and find a way to the light. Tears fall from the young man's crystal blue eyes, a soft whimper escapes his pale lips. Sobs start to rack his body, and he soon collapses to the ground in despair. He tries to curl into himself, his arms wrapping around his legs making himself as small as possible.

As he's about to slip into despair a soft whisper finds his ears. The brunette's head jerks up, his mouth opening in shock as his glistening eyes fall upon the tall man that stands in the light.

"De'?" Cas whispers, his eyes full of question as he takes in the young man before. The blond smiles softly as he nods his head, as he walks towards him and kneels down next to the brunette.

"Yeah, it's me Cas. Whatcha doin 'ere all alone in the dark, babe?"

"You left me, De'."

"But, babe, you need to know I would of stayed if I could."

The younger man just nods his head as tears continue to flow down his face. Dean's eyebrows raise in worry and his hand comes up to gently wipe them away.

"Aw, babe, you also need to remember, I promised I'll never leave you. I'll always be 'ere for you."

"But you did leave me, De'-"

Cas chokes back a sob as he brings his arm up to wipe furiously at the warm tears. His body shakes as he tries to control himself. Dean murmurs softly, sadness filling his eyes as he moves closer. He pulls the shorter man into his arms and begins to rock him softly. He whispers softly to his younger lover.

"Aw, hun, I didn't mean to."

"You died, De'. You left me. "

"I know, baby, but that doesn't mean you should stay in the dark. I'll always be with you."

He places soft kisses on the whimpering man's temple as he continues on.

"I'll be right here always, and, babe, you gotta wake up."

"I don't wanna leave you, De'."

"Ya won't, now wake up. You'll always have me, now wake up and you'll always be able to dream of me."

Dean pull him tightly against him and kisses him deeply. Cas clings to him for as long as he can before his eyes open, to find his room empty. His hand comes up and he gently touches his lips, still tingling from his lover's kiss. Tears start to fall from his face as he gets up to start his new day without his heart once again.


End file.
